KP in Halloween Child
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim and Ron are set to go trick or treating, only one problem. Their daughter Rose doesn't want to go with them. A new adventure awaits Rose in this adventure that will surely test her and her parents before Halloween is over!
1. Chapter 1

**KP in Halloween's Child**

**AN:** Kim and Ron Stoppable go out on what might be Rose's last Halloween outing as she's been wanting to be treated more grown up and showing that she is tired of trick or treating with her parents. Rose wants to trick or treat alone with just her friends but with past Halloween adventures permanently etched into their memories, it is hard for Kim or Ron to just let her go without them around. Yet, they agree on a compromise. However, this is going to become a very memorable night for little Rose as Halloween shows it needs her in a way that no one can fill.

**Chapter 1: Next Gen**

Kimberly Anne Stoppable and her husband smile at each other at the front door of their home. It had been a few years now since the rescue of Rose from the nutty Monkey Fist woman who had tried to claim their only daughter as her own. Yet, despite it all, Halloween was still a very special holiday for Kim and Ron as so very much had happened for them. They had grown so much together and had so many adventures with friends and family alike. For them, it was much more than a excuse to dress up in costume and get lots of free candy (A thing that Ron just loved), it was a chance to hang out with family.

Kim thinks about her past with a smile and remembers the very night he had proposed to her, which was unavoidable she supposed as this year they were dressed up as the characters from the Corpse Bride. She was the bride and he was Victor who looked handsome in his tux to her. She couldn't stop smiling as Ron, in true to his style, had pulled out his old tux that he'd proposed to Kim in while she had taken a wedding dress very close to her old one (she was saving that one for Rose) and with Monique's help, made it into a perfect dress for the character.

Rose was now 12 years old and was tired of the whole trick-or-treat thing, even though she had heard the stories of how her parents had become engaged and all the other adventures for years now. Like her mother, she had a will and a mind of her own and at that moment it was firmly determined that she be given a chance to go somewhere else other than to spend her evening with her parents on Halloween. "Mom, Dad, I want to go to my friend's for Halloween!"

Kim looks down at her younger daughter, seeing the same fire and determination in her that led her to save the world on many occasions before she lets out a mental sigh. Turning to her husband, she says, "Ron, maybe she is right. She is getting old enough to know what she wants to do. How about we give her a break?"

Ron looks at his wife with a hurt look like one might find upon a sad puppy as he answers back, "Aw, but we had the perfect costume for her and everything! I already rented the horse carriage and everything to carry all our candy!"

Kim can't help but smile, even after all these years he could still make her laugh and feel happy. She looks back to Rose and sees the same steeled determination and a will to not back down that she'd seen before and says, "Look at her, her mind is already made up. She isn't going to go with us and besides..." She trails long enough to move closer and caress his cheek with her hand, "Just think how much better it'll be with just the two of us. We'll both get a bigger share of the spoils."

Ron gazes into her beautiful green eyes for the longest moment as he thinks about her words before grinning lop-sided as he brings his hand up to cup hers in his, "That's great Kim! I didn't think about that!" He turns to Rose, "Ok, you can go to your friends but I still insist that you go in costume for just this block and then you can meet up with us at Monique's for the Midnight Bash that she's going to be having. Bring your friends if you want to!"

Rose makes a low grumbling sound before she nods and answers in a loud, "FINE! But just this block! No further ok? I don't want to be late hanging out with my friends."

Ron pats his daughter on the shoulder, "I promise and when your father makes a serious promise, he means to follow through on it. You know that right?"

Rose sighs as she rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah... I know dad. I just wish sometimes you wouldn't be so... you... know."

Kim teases her daughter, "You can say it, your father is 'cool' isn't that it?"

Rose turns a bit red and spins on her heel, crossing her arms with a loud, "Forget it!" to her parents. However, this has an effect of making both her parents chuckle in amusement. She looks over her shoulder and stares at them until they fall silent before she finally sighs, "Ok, can we go already?"

Ron gives her a thumbs up as he declares, "We can leave whenever you finish getting your costume ready."

Rose runs out of the room, leaving her parents behind and where the once jovial attitude was, become replaced with a serious Kim, "Ron, I'm still concerned for her. After all you know what Halloween has come to mean to the family."

Ron takes her hands into his and looks her right in the eyes, "I know just as well as you do and believe me, I wouldn't be letting her go if I didn't believe that she could take care of herself. We've trained her and raised her the best we could together but we have to admit that she is getting to that age where she has to do things for herself right?"

Kim frowns as she knew his words were true but a feeling inside her didn't want to let go just yet. "I know you're right but what if someone like that Monkey Fist or some Jade fanatic decides to make a move?"

Ron releases one hand from hers and reaches out to hold her chin, "Don't worry, we're Stoppables and if there is someone out there with our daughter in their scopes. I know we can stop them, because that's what we do. Isn't it?" He smiles at her with that last one, making her smile before they both lean in to kiss each other on the lips just as Rose returns to see them kissing.

"I'm not gone for five minutes and already you two are kissing! Sheesh! Get a room!" Rose yells at her parents.

Ron didn't like being yelled and leans to rest his forehead against Kim's as he looks over at Rose and teasingly says, "Why? Are you that eager for a little brother or sister?" Kim giggles, "Oh Ron... behave!" before she makes an obvious purring sound and adds, "At least until after we're done with the trick-or-treating and we're all alone."

Rose blushes as red as her namesake and steam is practically steaming out of her ears before she shouts, "AAAAUUUGGHHH! I'm so not ready for this!" She then runs to the door as she shouts, "I'm going to the ride!" Slamming the door behind her.

It is only a heartbeat or two before both Kim and Ron start to choke back some laughter until they both break out laughing.

Kim wipes a tear from her eye as she laughs, "We're both so evil to do that to her!" Ron laughs and holds her in his arms, "I know! It was so fun wasn't it?" With Kim coming down to just a small giggle-fit before saying, "Yes, and she so had it coming with that attitude that she's been giving us lately."

Ron kisses her softly and smiles, "Well she is almost a teenager now. I seem to remember what you were like at that age."

Kim blushes, "Oh please tell me I wasn't anywhere near as bad as her."

Ron just lets out a huge grin, telling her what she knew was going to come out of his mouth next, "Ok... I won't tell you that you were not anywhere near as bad as her." A long pause before he then adds, "You were waaaaaaaay worse."

Kim cries out, "Ron!" as she hits him playfully on the chest.

Ron chuckles and pretends to rub the spot where she'd hit, "C'mon, let's go. I think we've been in here long enough to make her think we've done the deed a couple of times by now."

Kim lets out a soft "mrow" before she says with a sultry voice, "Then it is a good thing that she doesn't know about our all-night sessions in our sound-proofed bedroom isn't it?"

Ron chuckles, "Why I do declare that I hear an open invitation. Is that right?" He says in a mock country voice.

Kim does a better mock-country voice as she answers, "Your hearing is ever as good, I so declare. Just remember, we do be having an Anniversary to be celebrating later." She gives a playful wink afterwards.

Ron just grins at her and turns to the door with his arm around her waist as says back in his normal voice, "Oh, I haven't forgotten. That's the one date on my calendar that I could never forget."

Kim leans against his shoulder, "Same here Ron... Same here."

They reach the door and Ron lets go of Kim to open the door for her and with a deep bow, "After you M'lady" he says to her in a country accent again."

Rose just groans and rolls her eyes at her parents.

Kim and Ron walk over to the horse carriage where they climb up, leaving Rose in the carriage. Ron shouts as he snaps the horse reins, "Let's get this show on the road before my little girl turns into a pumpkin! Hee-yah!"

"Dad...!" Rose groans and shakes her head.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, a new Halloween story has begun and it continues the adventures of Kim, Ron, and their daughter Rose! Any guesses as to what will happen this time? What do you think of Kim and Ron's costume? What do you think Rose's costume is? What do you think of the way Kim and Ron are? Is there joking around with their daughter too much?

As usual, all reviews, ideas, suggestions, A++ ratings, and tips on how to get rid of moths are greatly welcome and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**KP in Halloween's Child**

**Chapter 2: Party**

After Kim, Ron, and Rose go trick-or-treating in their own neighborhood. They pull up to the home of Rose's friend with Rose bouncing on her seat in the carriage.

Ron is bouncing up and down and starts to look a bit nauseous, bringing a hand up to his mouth as his cheeks start to inflate. "Urp! Kim... all that bouncing is making me... really wish I hadn't started to eat my share of the candy tonight already."

Kim did not want Ron to throw up on his costume or worse, her own! She turns quickly and shouts at Rose, "Stop! Stop it or your father is going to throw up!"

Rose instantly stops bouncing and quickly shouts out the window, "Sorry dad! Are you ok?"

Ron swallows noisily, looking a little green but manages to shakily say, "Y-yeah, I'll be ok when it all reaches my stomach again." This makes Rose wince and make a mental note not to bounce again on the ride home.

Kim rubs Ron's back, "You'll be ok, but maybe you should lay off the candy until we get home honey."

Ron bolts upright, "What? Oh... uh, look at that. I suddenly feel a whole lot better."

Kim wasn't fooled for an instant by Ron's act but also knew better than to push it and watch him try to prove that he was ok, only to still end up where he would have to throw up anyway. It would certainly be a mood damper so she let it slide, "Fine Ron, then let's get going. We still have a lot more houses to cover before going to Monique's party."

Ron smiles at Kim before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, "Now that's the Kim I know I married!" He looks up to Rose who was already heading down the path and shouts to her, "Is this a woman, and by that I mean your mother totally great or what?"

Rose blushes and whines, "Daddy...!" as she can see her friend at the door who probably overheard that embarrassing statement from her father. She bolts the rest of the way to her friends even as her parents shout together, "We love you, Rose!" and ride off laughing.

Ron whispers to Kim, "We can be so bad at times..." with Kim swatting him and whispering back, "I know, we wouldn't do this if she'd just learn to lighten up." Ron nods to her and then continues to drive the carriage with Kim leaning against his shoulder and kissing his cheek before she says, "You look good in a tux, it reminds of the time you proposed to me."

Ron just continues to ride in silence, apparently not hearing Kim but snapping the reins so that the carriage goes faster.

Kim had been a sharp girl when she was young and she was a sharp woman, so when her husband didn't respond to her compliment. She knew something was up. She decides to press and see what would make him respond, "Do you remember back then? How everyone just thought we were the best couple ever, and you know what? They were right." She leans against him, rubbing in ways to provoke him and even though Ron turned red as his wife's hair, he managed to keep his eyes on the road without saying anything.

Kim leans back and hmms as she looks at him in annoyance before she realizes that they were not headed back towards the neighborhoods, "Now why would you head away from all the candy-filled houses?" and gasps softly as she realizes where the road would take them.

Meanwhile back at the house where they dropped off Rose, things were starting to change.

"It is so sweet to see your parents so full of love and life after all the years they've been together Rose." Julia's mother says to her as she gives them a tray of bat and ghoul-shaped cookies along with blood-red punch in little plastic orange cups with black bats decorated all over them.

Rose squirms in her chair, "Yeah... I guess, but they can be so embarrassing at times. Honestly! It sometimes feels like I'm the grown up of the house and they're the kids!"

Mrs. Annie Oni just chuckles at Rose's comment, "Trust me, you'll appreciate it more after you've fallen in love and started dating yourself. What they do won't seem so silly then."

Rose turns to Julia and mutters, "Promise me that you'll never let me get as goofy as my parents."

Julia just giggles as her mother, Annie hears her cellphone ringing in her purse.

"Oops! That is my important ringtone, I better answer it. If you need more cookies or anything, just help yourself." She then digs out her phone and walks off as she quickly says, "This is Oni. What? You know I asked for today off from the Tech Crimes Task Force. What about Konoko?" The rest of what she Rose or Julia would have heard was lost as she left and the Halloween CD that was playing suddenly switches to playing Ghostbusters.

Julia just smiles at her friend, "C'mon, cheer up! Now we can have some real fun instead of going trick-or-treating!"

Rose grins, "Yeah, do you have the stuff?"

Julia looks around her room and then leans down to reach under her bed and pulls out a duffel bag, "Oh yeah!"

Even as Rose changes out of her undead bridesmaid costume and into the black outfit with gear, a pair of hands touch the window of the second floor to where there was nothing but ground and hooded eyes seem to glow.

Rose finishes putting on her outfit and turns to Julia, "I bet even my mother couldn't find me dressed like this!" She blinks as she looks around, "Julia?" She cries out as Julia suddenly becomes visible as she wears her black, flexible armor. "Ahh! That's so wicked cool! I thought my mom was the only one to have a stealth suit!"

Julia beams brighter than a 10,000 watt headlight, "I know! Isn't this cool? My mom got me this so I could be better protected the next time I go sneaking off onto one of her missions."

"You're so lucky! My mom and dad won't let me go anywhere near their missions. They say I'm too young!" Rose says as she pouts.

Julia just smiles, "Who said I ever had permission?"

Rose just smiles back, "I like what you're thinking. I'm going to have try that next time."

Julia pats her shoulder, "Oh, and be sure to 'borrow' your mother's stealth suit if she isn't using it for the mission."

Rose smiles at Julia with a mischievous twinkle in her left eye, "I like your thinking."

The figure at the window silently whispers, "Let's see if you survive Halloween first..." and flies backwards, disappearing into the shadows.

Julia turns to the window, running to look out it and looks puzzled when she finds no one.

Rose walks up, "Something wrong?"

Julia shakes her head, "No... nothing wrong, I thought I heard something through the suit but I guess it was just my imagination or some trick-or-treaters passing by." She adds in her thoughts, "At least I hope that's all it was but the range is limited and it sounded like it was right outside my window."

Rose just shrugs and then claps her hands, "Alright! Are you ready to go?"

Julia smiles and nods sharply, "Oh yeah!" Having already forgotten about the mysterious voice.

(Later)

Julia looks up at the old house, "So this is where we were headed to? Some old house on the outskirts of town?"

Rose nods, "It is supposed to be the most haunted house in all of Middleton. What better way to find real ghosts?"

The two friends walk up to the front of the house, missing the carriage that was neatly parked along the side under a creepy looking tree that hid it from the full moon's light.

"So who goes in first?" Julia asks Rose.

"Rock Paper Scissors?" Answers Rose who nods and they begin counting before thrusting their hands out three times before Julia finally wins.

Julia opens the door and taps the side of her helmet to activate nightvision through her visor while Rose turns on a flashlight that she'd grabbed from her backpack. She looks around and whispers, "All quiet so far" to Rose when suddenly the door that they'd gone through closes with a quick creak.

Suddenly the floorboards start to rattle and shake, popping up a few boards and making Rose and Julia cry out in surprise before Julia turns and tries to open the door but it was stuck! She couldn't open it and quickly says to Rose, "The door won't open!"

Rose grabs her friend by the wrist, "C'mon! Let's try to find another way out!" They run down the corridor and head towards the kitchen when the roof collapses, blocking the way out!

Meanwhile Kim and Ron were sitting on the porch swing in the back, having no idea that anything was amiss in the house.

Kim sighs happily, "Oh Ron... you could have just told me you were bringing me back here for our Anniversary."

Ron smiles at her, "What? And ruin part of the surprise?"

Kim pulls back, "Part? You mean there's more?"

Ron chuckles and nods, "Oh yeah, follow me." He stands up and holds out his hand to her, which she puts hers in and together she follows him into the backyard, missing the sound of the roof collapse within. They go past the backyard fence and that's when they are engulfed in bright lights!

Even as her parents are engulfed in bright light, Rose and Julia run up the stairs with Julia shouting, "I can see light up ahead!" The whole house groans in a eerie voice as it seems to sound like it is saying, "Who are you? Who dares to enter!"

Rose moves faster than her friend and says, "C'mon! My parents wouldn't let a collapsing ghost house stop them and neither will I or my name isn't Rose Stoppable!"

Julia was still holding her hands as they both reach the top floor and through the windows shines a bright white light that suddenly changes to a golden light that actually feels like it is engulfing them and so the two of them scream at the feeling!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of Kim and Ron so far? What do you think of Rose and Julia so far? What do you think of Annie Oni? (Any-one, get it? It is a play on her name.) Anyway, if anyone has ever played on the PS2 and owned the game Oni, you might recognize the name and the place that she worked for. What do you think happened with Kim and Ron at the end? What do you think happened with Rose and Julia?

As usual, all reviews, thoughts ideas, votes for the best Halloween story and more are always welcome. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**KP in Halloween's Child**

**Chapter 3: Day and Night**

Kim brings up a hand to shield her eyes for a moment as they adjust from going to darkness to near-daylight bright. She didn't need her eyes though to hear the words, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KIM AND RON!" from a wide collection of her friends and family.

Kim brings her hand down and gasps as she sees her parents, Wade and his parents, her brothers, her friends from High School, and so many more were all there in their best clothes with a huge banner that stretched from one tall tree to another with the words, "Happy Anniversary!" on it. Looking around more, she could see tables and chairs with a long buffet table that had food and a large wedding-style cake as well. There is even a stand at the far end from where she stood and her father walks up to pick up the microphone with the biggest smile on his face next to the time he saw his little girl get married.

"Welcome to your Surprise Anniversary party, and you can blame or thank your husband for setting all this up." He chuckles a little bit before adding, "I think he'd prefer if you thank him though."

Kim turns to Ron who was giving her his best lop-sided smile as he adds, "I hope you like this." She wraps her arms around him and gives him a big kiss on the lips before pulling back and nearly-whispering, "Does that answer your question?"

Ron looks a bit dazed by the kiss and manages to say, "I don't know... can you repeat the answer please?"

Kim laughs and gives him a quick kiss this time, "Thank you Ron! I just love it! But when did you ever find the time to do all this?"

"Oh, I didn't do all the work. Your family helped a lot. Your brothers and Wade set up all the lighting and music, but I chose to music. Your father made the banner and your mom took care of all the food." Ron says to Kim.

"You're being much too modest Ron. You came up with the idea and designed just about every aspect of it from where it was to where the tables would be and it was your idea how to even trick Kim into coming out here." Wade says as he walks up.

Kim beams a smile at Ron, knowing full well how modest Ron could be before she turns to Wade, "Thank you for coming Wade" and gives him a quick hug.

Wade chuckles softly, "Are you kidding Kim? I wouldn't miss your Anniversary party for anything!" He looks over the crowd of people for a moment, "And I've got to tell you, a lot of people here are very happy to be here too."

Kim just continues to smile at all this, "I'm very happy to be here too."

Ron hooks his arm into hers and starts to lead her forward, "C'mon, let's go mingle with the others before the fun starts." Kim looks at him for a moment, wondering what he had planned before Ron leads them over where Tara was and quickly forgets any thoughts she had as Tara squeals and gives her a big hug.

_(Meanwhile)_

Rose and Julia wake up in a big, pink bubble that was floating in the air over a large castle. The bubble slowly drifts downward towards the courtyard even as Julia looks around, "Where... Where are we?" to which Rose frowns and answers, "I don't know but for some reason I don't like the look of that castle. Maybe we should get out of here before we land."

Julia looks around and spots a tower, "Maybe we could grab onto that if use our grappling cables?"

Rose nods as she pulls hers out of the bag on her hip, "Let's do it!" The more closer that she got, the more perturbed the feeling was that she got.

Julia fires from her wrist a grappling hook that instantly pops the bubble that they were in and Rose cries out, grabbing Julia by the ankle even as Julia's hook takes hold of the tower by the window.

Julia screams as the two of them are swung through the courtyard, up over the wall where the grappling hook becomes loose and the cord becomes slack. She covers her eyes even as her device in the wrist automatically starts to retract, only to have the hook grab onto the wall. The sudden stop causes her to nearly yank her shoulder out of socket and Rose, who had been barely holding on at that point with one hand, goes flying through the air with a cry!

Julia shouts, "Roosssssseeeeee! NO!" as she watches her friend fly away through the air and into the forest surrounding the castle before gravity takes ahold of her and swings her back to the castle.

Rose was able to turn in mid-air and see the trees rushing up a her. She was surprised at how big the trees looked to her and then the grappling hook that she'd somehow managed to hold onto during that entire ordeal clinks against her leg. She furrows her brows in thought much like her mother would when focusing on a plan, something her father had once teased her about before she throws her grappling hook ahead of her and by miracle or design, it manages to snag onto the top of the tallest tree in front of her.

"Here goes!" She says to herself as she grips the rope with both her hands and braces herself. She feels the rope go taunt and she swings down fast, smashing through many branches and holding on for dear life before seeing the ground come rushing up at her! Taking only but a moment to access her chances, she extends her legs but she was still to short to reach the ground and then hears a "Look out!" just in time for her to look up and see that her swing was going to bring her right into a thick tree! She brings her legs up and prepares herself for the impact. The moment her feet hit the tree, she compresses herself and thrusts out, leaping upwards into the air as she lets go of the rope and does a graceful backflip with her arms extended in a perfect horizontal style before coming to finish her flip with her feet hitting the ground and she goes into a crouch with the breeze from her landing stirring up a couple of leaves on the forest floor.

She breathes heavily as she feels her heart beating within her chest at what must be a mile a minute to her as her mind wonders how she just did all of that. She feels a little funny, but it wasn't a totally alien feel to her but something that she hadn't felt in such a long time. Before she can open her eyes to see her glowing a little bit, she hears the same voice that she'd heard just a few moments ago call out to her, "Hey! Hey are you ok?"

Rose opens her eyes just a half-moment before the glow winks out and turns her head towards the sound, "Huh? What? Who's there?"

Running towards Rose was a guy about her age, wearing some weird clothes with long blond hair. He reaches her quickly even as she tries to stand, with her legs feeling a bit shaky and manages to catch her just as she lost balance and fell backwards on a slippery pile of leaves.

"Are you all right?" He asks her as she opens her eyes that she'd closed from the fall and feel his strong arms holding her carefully. The moment her eyes met his, she felt like she was gazing into twin pools of light-blue heaven.

Rose felt her heart flutter before she hears him ask again and blinks, breaking the hypnotic spell that his eyes had caused upon her feelings. "Y-yes, I am. Thank you for saving me." She feels him easily bring her to her feet and felt a little saddened when his touch ended all too soon. She didn't know why but she wanted it to last longer.

The blond guy runs his right hand through his somewhat messy hair and says, "I didn't do anything."

Rose smiles a little as she thinks, "Gorgeous eyes and modest. He is so cute." She turns to him, "No, it was your warning about the tree that saved me from possibly injuring myself so badly and you caught me when I slipped. You're a regular hero."

The blond guy just looks down, blushing a little from the praise before he looks back up at her, "Uh, so where did you come from? I've never seen anyone swing through trees like that and you don't even look hurt."

Rose blinks in surprise as she takes stock of how she felt, and looks down at herself even as she remembers all the tree branches that she'd hit on the swing down. Yet, there she was. Standing before the cute guy with no cuts anywhere and even her clothes seemed alright to her. She was at a loss to explain how she could have survived without a single scratch. She decides to start with his first question as she needed answers from him too, "I'm from Middleton, USA. Do you know where I am? It looks kinda like pictures I've seen of England but the trees seem all wrong for that."

The blond guy looks at her with a totally puzzled expression before he answers her, "I don't know where Middleton, USA is or this "England" that which you speak of. This is the forest of TigerBunny, named after the owner from centuries ago. You must be quite magical to have flown so high in your glowing state."

Rose looks at him in confusion as she'd never heard of a forest with that name and she didn't have any idea what he meant by that glowing state. She wonders if he had seen her in the bubble and mistaken her for glowing? "Uh, right...TigerBunny forest. Okay, is there a town or something around here so I can call my parents?"

The blond guy nods, "Yes, there is one not too far from here Miss... uh, I didn't catch your name."

Rose pulls back her hair, twirling a few strands in her fingers as she looks at him, "Rose... My name is Rose."

The blond guy smiles at her, "Rose, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl." He watches as she blushes before he holds out his hand, "Jason but my friends call me Dean."

"Why do you go by Dean?" Rose asks as she continues to twirl her hair.

"Because my first name is Jason and my middle is Dean but I don't like my first name and Dean is such a more cooler name since it is also the middle name of the guy who helped save the world." Dean says as looks away, thinking about the hero.

Rose gazes at the guy and says in a slightly higher pitched voice, "He sure sounds neat. Can I call one of those who call you Dean?"

Dean gives her a friendly smile, "Sure. Now follow me, I'll take you to someplace where you can call your parents. Just be sure to stick close, these woods can be dangerous if you don't watch your step.

_(Meanwhile back at the castle)_

Julia sat bound in the chair by some mysterious force and she all she could do was wait for the ruler of the castle to show up, whoever it was but. She tries to struggle but with the glowing bonds around her wrists and legs to the chair, no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't budge an inch.

Looking around, she sees the many tapestries that hung on the wall. Each one is different from the last in the way that each of them had different colors and creatures on them. She saw one green tapestry that looked like a woman of fire. Another red one that also looked like a pair that oddly enough reminded her of her friend's parents, if they were in the super powerful department. There was a blue one with a monkey-person in it and the rest were even more strange to her.

Julia looks out a window, "I hope that you're ok out there. Please be ok or your parents will kill me." She sighs as she knew she had no hope of finding out until she got out of her situation.

Just then a door opens and a figure within a dark, glowing hooded cloak shows up and seems to almost float over the floor towards her wordlessly. She watches the person approach her with trepidation and calls out, "Are you the ruler of this castle? Can you tell me where I am and why I am like this?"

The figure stops before her and raises the head just enough for her to see glowing red eyes, "Are you her? No... you can't be. You have ill manners. Who are you?"

Julia had no idea what was going on but she didn't like being told that she had no manners! "Look, whoever you are. You're in serious trouble if you don't let me go! Because when my friend finds out that you're holding me..." She is cut off when the glowing-eyed figure screeches, "SILENCE!" at her.

The figure slowly moves around her, "You have no idea who I am or the danger I possess towards you. You are breathing only at my bequest so if I were you, I would show some restraint and behave." The figure stops before Julia again and the glowing eyes seem to stare coldly at her before seeming to smile, "Yes... you will be useful to me."

Julia struggles hard as the figure raises the long sleeve on the cloak to point at her and she shouts, "Whatever you're planning, you'll never get away with it!"

The cloaked figure's eyes flash before it starts to laugh a slow but growing and evil laughter, "That's where you are wrong. The only ones who could truly stop me aren't even aware that they are needed in the magical world and soon, soon you will give me all that I desire willingly."

Julia spats at her, "Never!"

The figure grins, "We shall see... we shall see..." before powerful black, smoke tentacles things come out from the end of the sleeve and begin to wrap around her until one of them forms into a snake with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs near her neck.

Julia cries out, "No! Please no!"

The figure chuckles dryly, "Now you say please... it is far too late. Accept your fate." Then the black snake bites her and Julia cries out to the ceiling even as she seems to explode in black light that engulfs her for a few moments.

The figure lowers the arm and the bonds disappear around Julia, "Now you will help me, yes?"

Julia has hunched over from what happened to her and slowly sits upright, raising her head to look at the figure as her voice that seems to have added a grating quality, "Yes I will." Her eyes glowing bright red and menacingly for a few moments before fading.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Things are beginning to pick up as you can see. What did you think of the way Ron surprised his wife of many years with the Anniversary party? Was it a good surprise? What do you think of what's going on with Rose and Julia? Looks like Rose was able to save herself by the skin of her teeth doesn't it? What do you think of Rose's new friend Dean? What do you think of how Rose is acting around him? Is there more to Dean than meets the eye? What do you think of what happened in the castle with Julia? What could this mean for Rose and Julia, as well as the magical world?

As usual all reviews, songs that'd fit that last scene, votes for the Kim Possible Fan Convention 2012 on Facebook and more are all welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**KP in Halloween's Child**

**Chapter 4: Coming Up**

The Anniversary party continued in full swing with Kim and Ron being greeted or congratulated by nearly everyone at the party. It had only been a hour since the party had started when a surprising someone showed up.

Bonnie walks up behind Kim who was talking to Jessica, another cheerleader friend of hers from High School says loudly, "Your husband chose the right spot for you to celebrate your Anniversary in as cheap a fashion as he could."

Jessica glares at Bonnie as Kim turns to see her old-time rival, "I suppose you're happy as well with your super-rich idiot husband?" She answers back.

The two rivals stare at each other for a bit before they both burst out laughing. Kim tilts her head at Bonnie, "Oh that brought back some memories of how things used to be."

Bonnie smiles at Kim as Junior steps up with some punch in both hands, handing one cup to her, "Yes, can you imagine I was so vain back then? Things sure have changed since then."

Junior blinks, "Are you speaking of the same person I am thinking of because just last week..." He stops when he is elbowed by Bonnie and manages to somehow keep the drinks from spilling.

Kim knew of the incident all too well from Tara but she played dumb so there wouldn't be a scene at her Anniversary. "Yes Bonnie, things sure have changed for us since High School. Who knew huh?"

Bonnie smirks as she crosses her arms, "Exactly! Who knew that you would marry first and then I would marry my Junior. The two of us having kids and even becoming friends, sort-of." She adds at the end.

Kim half-chuckles at Bonnie's joke, "You're right Bonnie but don't forget, just about all our other friends have gone off to get married, have kids, great jobs and all that."

Bonnie smiles as she pulls Junior close, "At least I am the only one of us who doesn't ever need to work."

Kim narrows her eyes at Bonnie ever so slightly, "Well not all of us can be married rich and choose to be lazily getting a tan on a tropical beach whenever we like."

Bonnie lets go of Junior to pose, "Oh? You've noticed the tan I put on just for this occasion? Thank you Kim, I knew you would notice since you haven't lost your sense of style."

Kim double-blinks at the compliment, a rare thing even though they were now kind-of friends instead of well... rivals like they were in High School. She figures that Bonnie must be feeling really good and generous to say that.

"And let's not forget, that your Ron turned out pretty good in the end. Rich from all the Naco sales at Bueno Nacho again, where he wisely invested in both the food place and that store *ugh* that he used to work at before he combined them into that mega-hit. Yet, even with all that money. The two of you still find the need to go save the world every so often." Bonnie says as she takes the drink from Junior finally and drinks from it before turning to walk off, "I guess there are some things I'll never really understand about you Kim but Happy Anniversary. I'm off now to talk to some of the lesser girlfriends, ta-ta!"

Kim just shakes her head, "At least some things never change." She is surprised when Shego pops up from behind, "At least she was cordial. Hey Princess, how are you enjoying the Anniversary shin-dig your guy is throwing?"

Kim steps back and spins quickly to face the green woman and is surprised to see her standing there calmly with a nice green dress on. She blinks and thinks, "Did Ron..." Before Shego smiles and says, "I can see the confusion on your face, and in case you're wondering. Yes, Ron invited the both of us. We may still be enemies but we're calling it a truce just like on Christmas to let our hair down and celebrate."

Kim glances around, "Drakken's here too?"

Shego nods and points a hand to where Ron was chatting and laughing away with Drakken by the punch bowl.

Kim just shakes her head and thinks, "Only Ron could pull this off..." before turning back to Shego, "So any plans I should know about?"

Shego grins, "Princess, you know better than to ask me to talk shop at a place like this."

Kim shakes her head, "No, no, I mean about you and Drakken. Have you finally picked out a new place to hold the games?"

Shego laughs, "No, we're still looking for a new place after our last place got built over by the competition of Smarty Mart." Kim points at her, "Which you promptly attempted to destroy." Shaking her head, "No way, don't you go pointing any fingers at me. That was all Drakken's idea for revenge."

Kim leans in to whisper, "Maybe so, but I noticed you were fighting a bit harder than usual."

Shego blushes for a moment and growls at Kim, clenching her hands into fists before Kim holds up her hands, "I know, how about we talk about our kids?" Shego takes a deep breath and smiles, "Yeah, how is yours? Still wanting to go on missions?"

Kim sighs, "Yes but I think Rose is far too young to be going on missions against the villains of today."

"Were you any different when you started? Remember, I've seen your profile." Shego points out.

Kim glares at Shego, "And what about yours? I think the last I heard, your daughter Maddy was quite the prodigy. She's ready breezed through High School in just a few weeks hasn't she?"

Shego and Kim stare at each other before Shego finally says, "Yes, Madelaine is a smart one and if you ask him about her, he'll never shut up about how proud he is of her and that all his smarts come from him but the one thing she's never really been into is fighting."

"Sounds like to me she's another Wade in the making, you should be proud." Kim says with a smile.

"I am, but I do wish sometimes that she had more fire instead of being pushed around by all those people who hate nerd-girls." She growls, "I've had to set a few straight."

Kim had heard about the boys and girls that had tried to abuse Shego's daughter, all of them usually ended up seeing a doctor afterwards. "I honestly don't know what's worse Shego, a daughter that wants to follow in your footsteps or one that doesn't."

Shego wraps her arm around Kim's shoulder as they start walking towards their husbands, "I don't know but I still love my daughter with all my heart." Kim nods to her, "As do I Shego... As do I..."

_(Meanwhile in another more magical world)_

Rose follows Dean to a old-style town, which when she saw it looked more like something from one might see in a movie like Halloweeen town. To which was a mixture of old and modern with a huge splash of old magic to it. She could not believe her eyes with a small bit of a jaw drop as Dean chuckles and takes her hand, "C'mon... you act like you've never been to a city before." Rose just stammers and blushes as she realizes that she is holding hands with him before falling silent.

Dean guides her through the city on the cobblestone path eventually flowed to ones that seemed like cement but she wasn't sure as it still felt like a gritty kind of cement. "C'mon, we're almost there."

Rose blinks and shyly asks, "Um, where are we going?"

Dean turns to her, giving her a warm smile that just about melted her heart, "We're going to my home. I could take you to some other places but they will charge you for the call."

Rose smiles at him and gives his hand a quick squeeze. She almost jumps out of her skin though when a large shadow appears overhead and when she looks up she sees what could only be a huge dragon flying over them! It is then that she noticed that there were witches flying on brooms as well. She points up and loudly says, "A dragon! Witches!"

Dean looks up and chuckles, "Oh, good eye! That would be Waidell and some guards off to make sure that the world stays safe as our world and the natural world come close tonight."

Rose looks at him and quickens her pace, "What do you mean?"

Dean glances back at her, "You know, our world... the magical world. There's another world where the powerful Crimson came from to save us from the evil Jade all those years ago. Unfortunately it was a little before my time but the way you hear my older sister and parents talk about it. It was the battle to end-all battles with the fate of both worlds hanging in the balance!"

Rose becomes more and more confused as she had no idea what he was talking about until she begins to remember hearing a conversation between her parents one year when she was very young...

**(Flashback)**

Rose was clutching her small teddy bear with a little collar that read "R.S." on it by the neck and walks down the hallway to find her parents and ask for a glass of water when she hears her parents up and talking. She walks up to the crack in the door to peek in.

Kim is sitting at her vanity, facing Ron as she says to him, "Ron, don't you think it is just strange that it has been so quiet between our world and the magical world ever since we defeated Monkey Fist? I'm worried."

Ron sighs as he gets up from the edge of the bed, "Look Kim, Crimson told us that she'd work hard to make sure no more bad guys come after any of us. Even Waidell and Moni assured that they would work diligently as well. Are you saying that you don't think they can do it?" He puts his hands on his hips where his pants promptly fall down.

Rose didn't understand who they were talking about. She'd never met any Wade-all or Mo-ni's in her young life and the thought that bad guys would try to hurt any one made her clutch the teddy more tightly with her eyes glowing a little.

Kim stands up and walks over to Ron, "I know, and I have faith in them but sometimes the bad guys have a way of slipping through."

Ron wraps his arms around her, "Trust in our friends, the magical world and ours will be safe for the both of us." He then looks down, "Uh, and on that note, could I pull up my pants now?"

Kim smiles as she leans up against him, "Why? Don't you _**like**_ having your pants down?"

Rose figures that their conversation was over and opens the door, where she stands with a yawn, "Mommy, daddy... I'm thirsty." She had not seen her father somehow get his pants back up in the time she had opened the door but as she stood there in the doorframe. She noticed they were up and her parents were a couple feet away from each other.

Kim moves quickly to pick up her daughter, "Mommy will get you a glass of water and then you're off to bed, all right?"

Rose just yawns again and nods, "M'okay" she says to her mother.

Kim glances back at Ron and walks out with Rose in her arms.

**(End of Flashback)**

Rose snaps out of trying to remember anything more when Dean stops walking and says to her, "Well, we're here!" He looks at the two story house with the pointed roof, white walls and the aqua-blue trimmings. He opens the white gate on their picket fence and takes her hand again to lead her down a cobble path and past a small garden growing to the right.

Dean opens the unlocked door without any problem and a small squeak is heard coming from the hinges.

A woman's voice shouts, "Dean? Is that you?" from the kitchen at the end of the hallway.

Dean shouts back, "Yeah, and I've brought a friend!"

Rose follows Dean forward as his mother comes out with her hands wiping on an apron that read, "Kiss the Witch, Spare the curse" and had a comical looking witch on it.

The woman smiles at Rose, making her squirm as she felt like the eyes were gazing into her very soul. "Oh! You didn't say she was a cute one Dean." She says with a teasing tone.

"Mom! She's just someone who I found in the forest and needs help calling her family." Dean protests a bit loudly.

From upstairs another female voice, younger than the mother's shouts down, "Dean? What are you complaining about now?"

Dean looks up as his sister walks down the stairs, "Oh hey there, I see you finally got yourself a girlfriend... and she's cute. Good work!" She says teasing him.

Dean glares at his sister, "She's not my girlfriend Kamilla! Why are you and mom both saying that?"

Kamilla smirks as she points down between Dean and Rose, "Because you're holding hands and she's blushing."

Dean looks down as he realizes that he was still holding Rose's hand and then up to see that Rose was indeed blushing, from embarrassment or what, he couldn't tell but he immediately lets go of Rose's hand before he spins to Kamilla as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, "That's mean sis! Rose never did anything to deserve your teasing!"

Dean's mother had been watching Rose and Dean carefully and saw how Rose seemed to have a bit of a crush on her Dean. She had also seen Rose's look of disappointment when Dean let go of her hand. "Rose? That is such a beautiful name." she says to Rose while Dean and Kamilla start arguing back and forth.

Rose nods to her, "Thank you, my mom tells me that she named me that because I had rose cheeks when I was born."

Dean's mother giggles, "Well, come into the kitchen and I'll make you a snack. When those two get going. It is hard to get them to stop unless I use magic."

Rose nods a little, following her into the kitchen, "Uh... I hope you don't mind me asking Mrs...?"

Dean's mother opens the oven and pulls out a pie, "That's Ms. Royanna Esmeralda Vanish now, but you can all me Ms. Royanna or if you want to follow my son's example, you can call me Esmeralda. Either is fine by me." She places the pie on the table in the kitchen with a little magic as she then says, "My husband and I divorced a year after Dean was born and so he's had to endure growing up in a household of nothing but girls. So please forgive him if he seems a little dense."

Rose walks over to the table and sits down, "Are you really a witch?" She asks quickly, hoping she wasn't offending her.

Ms. Royanna pauses in surprise and then tilts her head as she sees the girl in a new light, "Yes, I am. Am I the first you've met?"

Rose nods silently.

Ms. Royanna thinks, "I wonder if she's from the other world, the two worlds are close enough that the random crossing happens." She gets out a plate and some silverware, putting them down in front of Rose without magic as she already seemed nervous, as if she expected to be hexed or something. "Where did you say you were from again?"

Rose looks up, "Middleton, in the US of A and I have no idea where I am or how I got here."

Ms. Royanna decides to relax Rose, "I've never heard of Middleton or the US of A, and as to how you got here. I think I have an idea about that but first will you relax? I'm a good witch. I am not going to put any spells or whatever you're expecting onto you."

Rose instantly relaxes and smiles, "That's good, because I was worried you were going to put me in a big pink bubble like the one my friend Julia and I were in when we first arrived over the castle." She then leaps up to her feet as she cries out, "Julia! I forgot all about her!"

Ms. Royanna would have laughed, if she hadn't realized just what castle she was talking about. There was only one castle nearby in the forest and no one went there. Not if they valued their lives.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think of this chapter? A lot sure has happened hasn't it? Just you wait and see the next chapter that I have planned! What do you think of the party that Kim and Ron are at so far? Were you surprised to see Shego and Drakken there? What did you think of the info about their daughter? What do you think about Rose's adventure in the magical world so far? Can you imagine a girl crushing so much and seeing all that she has, that she forgets all about her bff being in trouble?

As always reviews, votes for this story, ideas for new plot twists, guesses as to what's going to happen next with Julia, and more are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**KP in Halloween's Child**

**Chapter 5: It's Magic**

Ms. Royanna says, "Calm down and tell me from the start, what happened when you got here." Even as Dean and Kamilla both come into the kitchen, having heard Rose's cry.

"What's wrong? I heard a cry." He looks at Rose, "Rose? Are you ok?"

Kamilla swats her brother on the shoulder, "No she's not, does she _look_ ok to you?"

Ms. Royanna looks at her two children with a stern look, "That's enough out of the two of you! The poor dear is upset about her friend that she apparently lost when they arrived in our world."

Dean looks at Rose in surprise, "But... the way you survived that fall through the trees. How could you do that without magic? And the way..." He is elbowed by his sister as she whispers, "Shush! And maybe you'll find out the answers to your questions!" He looks at Rose and takes a step, wanting to help her.

Ms. Royanna gently pushes Rose back down into her seat, surprised at just how strong the girl felt, as if she was a warrior or something.

Rose covers her face, "Aw man, my mother is going ground me to infinity plus when she learns that Julia and I went on an adventure and we got separated! I just hope Julia isn't hurt."

Ms. Royanna sighs and cuts a piece of pie, scooping it onto the plate in front of Rose, "Maybe we should call your parents and I'll talk with them. Make them see it wasn't your fault."

Rose lets out a long, defeated sigh, "Uhhhh... I don't think that'll be possible. How are my parents going to get to this place? I don't even know what to begin to tell them! Oh, Hi mom! Guess what? I'm in a country that has a real dragon that goes by the name of Waidell and I'm sitting next to an honest to goodness witch!"

Ms. Royanna smiles as she shakes her head, "I'm a witch aren't I? I'll just use some magic to bring them here. What are their names?"

Rose looks at three of them, "Um... maybe we should find out what happened to Julia first? You're a witch, can't you... I don't know, do some scrying for her or something?"

"That I can do." says Ms. Royanna as she walks over to a counter and picks up a large crystal bowl that she fills with some water, before magically carrying it to the table. She casts a spell and says to Rose, "What is the name of your friend? First and last will work."

Rose looks down at the water, "Julia Oni, that's her first and last name."

Ms. Royanna touches the water with her finger, "Show us Julia Oni in this world." As soon as she says that, the starts to fill with a inky blackness even as the surface shows Julia standing within a castle courtyard with the doors to the outside opening.

Dean looks up at his sister with fear and whispers, "That blackness... that's not supposed to happen."

Kamilla shakes her head and puts her hand on his shoulder as he reaches out towards Rose to pull her away, but stops him and he gives her a puzzled look. She whispers back, "Look..."

More and more of the water fills with the ink-like blackness as if it was being poured into it even as the image of Julia becomes more and more clear, with Dean looking at his mother who was visibly straining.

Julia gets onto horse and turns towards a dark, cloaked figure and then says in a voice that was both hers and not hers, "I will find her for you and bring her back." Her eyes flashing a bright red before Ms. Royanna lets out a loud gasp and breaks the connection, causing Julia image to vanish and the crystal begins to crack before Ms. Royanna shouts, "Darkness Clearify!" and the crystal bowl instantly goes back to looking like water with Ms. Royanna sitting down as her children shout, "Mom! Are you alright?" at the same time.

Ms. Royanna holds up her hands, "Yes, yes I am all right. That just took a lot out of me."

Rose looks at their mother, "What happened? What's going on with Julia and why were her eyes glowing?"

Kamilla turns to Rose, "You! You and your friend are in deep trouble, that's what it means! I recognized that place as the Forbidden Castle just outside our city!" She starts to approach Rose with fury in her eyes when Dean steps between them with his arms out and his fingers crackling with energy, "Stop it sis! She's from the other world and doesn't know what is going on. All you're doing is scaring her!"

Kamilla hisses, "Well she should be scared! Not of me, but of the castle and the deep trouble her friend is in. That friend of yours is possessed by dark, dark magic!"

"That is enough out of you Kamilla! Back off!" Ms. Royanna says in the one firm, motherly voice that all children knew as the one they should listen to.

Dean looks with a mixture of worry and gratefulness at his mother, "Thanks mom."

"Will somebody please just tell me what's going on in plain English?" Rose says, feeling like that she is missing something big.

Ms. Royanna sits down into a chair at the table, "Sit down. We have a lot to explain and I think it'll help if I just show you." She waves her hand over the water, making it ripple without even touching it. "This is your world, the world of science." The water changes to show her world in places like New York, California, and even Alaska.

"Then there is our world, the world of magic." Her fingers wave over the water and while most of it looked lush and green, she also saw places of fire and even saw a floating castle in the sky with dragons flying around it. She even saw the city that they were in where all kinds of people, both human and monster-alike seemed to get along with each other. She looks wistful as she says, "Our world has both good and evil in it just like yours but there are times when we have very great good like Crimson and very bad evil like Jade from nearly 14 years ago, I think." She sighs, "Unfortunately evil doesn't stay conquered forever and even after Jade was defeated... " She waves her fingers and a woman that could have passed for Shego except with the terror factor turned way up appears in the water. "New evil attempted to rise up and take its place but fortunately it was thwarted by Waidell and Moni along with Crimson's ancestor, Kim and her love, Ron."

Rose's eyes grew at the mention of the two names and suddenly her mouth felt very dry as she had a thought, "What if that wasn't a woman that looked like Shego? What if it actually **had** been Shego? Then that would mean that her parents had been in this crazy magical world and..." Her thoughts were interrupted as Ms. Royanna made the water change to reveal her parents as they defeated Shego/Jade in a fantastic style that was unique only to them. She had seen their moves enough times to know it was really her parents and not some knockoffs.

"No..." She whispers a bit loudly as she gazes at the picture in the water.

Ms. Royanna continues with her tale, "The evil they faced had been a survivor of an evil force that had Jade's army had plowed through on the way to Crimson in where the daughter of the Monkey Fist took on his name and attempted to claim their child as her own but failed for there is no stronger bond in magic or not than the bond between a mother and her child." The water changed to show the insane Monkey Fist woman.

Rose's jaw dropped so much that she felt like it was unhinged as her mind cried out, "WHAT? And I was never told? WHY?"

Dean moves in close to Rose, seeing the anguish and confusion on her face, hoping to be of some small support of her in some way.

Kamilla just glares at Rose the whole time.

Ms. Royanna touches the water, making more ripples appear until it changes into a different view of the castle from afar, "Now a new, dark evil has been appearing and biding its time. Safe within the walls from even our most powerful allies to the Crimson side like the dragon Waidell and Moni the vampire and I fear that you somehow stumbled into our world through one of the many portals that form randomly when our two worlds connect so very strongly on what your world calls Halloween."

Rose stands up, "Wait, let me get something straight. My best friend Julia is inside that castle, a zapped up with this dark magic and no one in this world can do anything? Why don't you just call on this Crimson person or my parents?"

Silence hit the room like a deafening explosion for a few moments until Kamilla finally says, "What do you mean your parents? Who are they?"

Ms. Royanna stares at Rose with widening eyes as she analyzed Rose's face, calling up upon the water a picture of Kim and Ron with the baby Rose from the time Monkey Fist had tried to claim her and say the same eyes and the hair color was the same. She silently whispers, "No... not possible."

Dean and Kamilla both look at Rose as she puts her hands on her hips firmly and with a loud but firm voice, she says, "My parents are Kim and Ron Stoppable. The same ones who fought Shego... er, that Jade person that I saw in the water."

Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "T-Th-Then you're Rose Stoppable? The... daughter of the great heroes?" With Rose sharply nodding in her answer even though she did not look in the least bit happy, "The one and very same it seems."

Kamilla points her finger at Rose, "Impossible! You just can't be here! Your presence here means that..." She trails off as it suddenly hits her as to what it means.

Dean didn't know as he says, "What? What does it mean?"

Ms. Royanna shouts, "Enough! There will be time enough for that later! If you really are Rose Stoppable and if your parents knew you were gone, then whole Crimson organization would be on Omega alert with your parents bursting down every door in all of the magical world to get you back safely!"

Rose looks at Ms. Royanna with mild confusion, "Why am I so important? It is my parents who are the world saviors right?"

Ms. Royanna and Kamilla look at each other with a apprehensive look as they debate on telling her.

Dean takes Rose's hands into hers, "Exactly! It is because you're so important to them, that it makes you important to the Crimsons. In the hands of an enemy the would be at their mercy and it would keep them from saving our world."

Rose frowns, "As if I would allow myself to stay captured for long."

Ms. Royanna knew that Dean had only touched on part of the truth involving Rose. She also knew that Dean was unaware of the truth because he was too young to remember what everyone had talked about and finally decided. In truth, anyone Dean or younger was probably unaware because it minimized the chances of anyone growing up and seeking Rose even though that didn't stop the older ones.

Kamilla turns to her mother, "We've got to tell someone! Get her back home before the one who brought her here gets their hands on her."

Rose Stoppable slips her hands out of Deans and leans a hand onto the table, "I am not going anywhere without Julia. She is my best friend and she wouldn't leave me in the clutches of anyone and I refuse to do the same!"

Kamilla growls, "Now listen here, I don't think you're in either any position to demand anything or know the dangers of your decision. This isn't like your world where everything is nice and orderly with your science and normal people. We have some very powerful, dangerous people and creatures in this world that are capable of doing magic that you can't even begin to imagine!"

Rose shakes her head, "So what? I have you guys to help me with all that. With your help, I am sure that I can do it. Just like my grandmother's motto, "Anything is possible for a Possible" I believe that I can do anything if I really put my mind to it!"

Ms. Royanna smiles and shakes her head as she thinks, "She is definitely the child of the heroes. Brave, confident that she can overcome the impossible odds and has that fire her mother had in her eyes. I remember seeing her mother on the battlefield and if she has half her skill... she just might stand a chance at pulling it off but there is no way I would risk it."

Kamilla shouts at Rose, "And I tell you it would be impossible!" She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair, "We should just alert the authorities and send you packing back to your world before Halloween is over! We will see what we can do for your friend, but once you are gone, she might be let go anyway. Sure, she might be stuck here for a year but your friend can handle a stay with us for that long right?"

Rose closes her eyes and stomps her foot, flaring up in her mystical powers and causing the whole room to shudder for a moment as she shouts, "NO!" Her powers flare down as she opens her eyes, with them glowing as she leans forward, "I refuse to leave my friend behind on the off chance that the villain will simply see that she is worthless to them and leave her in your care. And even if I was willing to believe it would be ok to do that, what about her family? Do you think they would be ok with her trapped in a magical world that is filled with dragons, vampires and whatever else that inhabits this world? Would you want to be away from Dean for a whole year?" She turns to Ms. Royanna as she pleads, "Wouldn't you do anything to rescue Dean or Kamilla? Can you imagine submitting any family to that pain?"

Ms. Royanna takes a slow, deep breath and answers her, "No, I would never in a thousand years let myself or another family suffer that way. Very well, we will help you try to rescue your friend."

Kamilla's jaw drops, "What? Mother! What about Rose? If the dark forces get a hold of her..." She is silenced as her mother gives her a silencing look.

"Do not think that I make this decision lightly Kamilla, but it is the right thing to do. It is the Crimson thing to do and you know it." Ms. Royanna says to Kamilla.

Dean looks at them a bit nervously, "Do you really think you can pull it off mom? Even with sis's help?"

Ms. Royanna sighs and looks at Dean standing so close to Rose, "No, and that is why you are coming too."

"M-M-Me? Against the forces of darkness powerful enough to make you almost faint?" Dean says to her.

Rose puts her hand onto Dean's as she gives him a bright smile, "Don't worry, I'll be there too."

Dean looks into those glowing eyes of Rose as they return back to their normal color and somehow, he didn't feel as nervous as he knew he should. Perhaps it was something in her smile, or the way her eyes shined so confidently at him or maybe it was just the fact that he'd already seen her pull of something so amazing in the forest. Whatever it was, he just wished his heart would stop beating so quickly when he was close to Rose.

Ms. Royanna starts walking out of the room, "I better go prepare right away. After all, Halloween will be over soon and then the portals back will be closed to your world for a while Rose." She leaves the room but can still hear Rose shout, "Thank you!" from the kitchen. She didn't believe eve with her children's help that they could take on the powerful force within the castle and rescue Julia successfully but a plan was forming in her mind.

Kamilla lets out an annoyed sigh, "Great, I guess I better go get some of my stuff too. You stay here and keep Miss Thorny Rose here company ok?"

Dean nods as he didn't really want to leave a guest all alone in their house and anyway, he couldn't think of anything he'd be packing for a battle against evil.

"I am not a thorny rose, Kamilla! You don't hear me referencing you to Godzilla, do you?" Rose says to Kamilla.

Dean softly whispers, "That's not a good idea Rose..." He knew about Godzilla and the few times Kamilla had been teased about how her name and temper was close to Godzilla, which had resulted in more than a few people being hurt. He steps closer, preparing to defend Rose against his sister.

Kamilla growls darkly, "If you know what's good for you, and I don't care if you are the "one", I will hurt you or anyone who calls me Godzilla!"

Rose looks at her with confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

Kamilla storms out of the kitchen as she shouts, "Nothing! Forget it!"

Rose turns to Dean, "Do you have any idea what she was talking about?"

Dean only had a vague idea as he'd heard references to what his sister mentioned but only when the olders didn't know he could hear. "No, not really."

Suddenly it hits her, that she and Dean are all alone again and so she takes his hand into hers, "It is ok. I thought since you live here in this magical world, you would know." She says a bit softer and more sweetly.

Dean didn't notice the voice but he did notice her taking his hand and her eyes as she looked at him. "I..." He stops as he realizes his voice sounded wrong and clears his throat, "I mean, I do live here but there a lot of things that adults just don't share with someone as young as me until they think we're ready for it."

Rose frowns, "And what about your girlfriend? I suppose that she'll be ok with you rushing off to battle the forces of darkness with me and your family?"

Dean shakes his head, "Oh, I don't have a girlfriend.

Inside Rose was all like screaming, "Yes! Yes! This cutie is so mine!" but on the outside she twists her hips, "Aw, how come?"

Dean looks away, "It... is complicated but lets just say that most girls get scared off by what my mother and do to uh... test them to see if they're good enough for me."

Rose's curiosity was peaked, "Oh? What do they do? And what about the ones who pass?"

Dean keeps his head tilted downward but brings his eyes up to meet hers, "No one has ever passed. I think it is impossible to meet their standards and no matter how much they like me at first. The girls all give up and leave."

Rose frowns as she could see the expression on his face and she knew he was hoping that she would not go through whatever they do to scare them off. The part of her from her mother that took on impossible challenges suddenly kicked in started to rev up, ready for anything. "Don't worry, I am not like the others."

"I've heard that before too." Dean nods as he says self-dejectedly

Rose determination grew stronger, "Trust me, they have never met anyone like me or my family."

Just then Ms. Royanna walks in dressed differently and carrying a large black bag, "I sure hope you're talking about your fighting skills, and yes, I have seen the crazy skills your mother and father possess. I just hope you do too because it'll take those kind of skills to win."

Kamilla walks in behind her, dressed differently and glares at Rose, "Your friend better be worth all this hassle."

Rose just gives her a cold glare in response to that.

"There will be no more arguing about this. We are going to try and rescue her friend Kamilla or so help me, as your name is Kamilla Indigo Vanish, I will make you regret it!" Ms. Royanna yells at her daughter.

Kamilla just grumbles for a moment before falling silent.

"Now, let's go. There isn't much time before we have to return both girls back to their world." Ms. Royanna says before walking towards the front door, leading the way with Rose and Dean following even as Dean whispers to Rose, "Don't worry, we'll succeed." as he sees the look of focus on her face. Rose nods and gives him a small smile and a brief kiss on the cheek, which was caught by Kamilla who was bringing up the rear.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think of this chapter so far? Sorry it is so late but I've been so very, very busy and it slowed down my writing tremendously! So what do you think of Dean's family? What did you think of the blackness that filled the water when they looked up Julia? Bad sign, right? What do you think of Rose's surprise? Her parents probably had good reason not to tell her, right? What did you think of the family's surprise at having THE Rose Stoppable in their home? Do you think Kamilla's nickname for Rose will stick? The "Thorny Rose" one? Coming up next! The final chapter and the possible fate of Julia! Will she be rescued or doomed to a life of dark magic?

As usual all reviews, bets on the Julia and Rose encounter, bets on Rose versus the "One", votes for the Halloween story, and much more are always welcome. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**KP in Halloween's Child**

**Chapter 6: Light Vs. Dark**

Kim and Ron are dancing at the party with no thoughts as to whether or not their daughter was in any kind of trouble. All they had in their heads was what they also had in their hearts at that moment. A great love for the other as they gazed deep into each other's eyes.

Mr. Possible sighs happily at the way his daughter looked as she danced with Ron. He had to admit that at the start, he had his doubts but Ron quickly found a way of erasing them by proving to be the best husband and father ever. He is broken out of his thoughts as Mr. Barkin comes up with a glass of punch in one hand, "Ah Yes, the loving couple sure know how to dance don't they? I knew from early on that those two kids were meant for each other but I also kept my eye on them." Mr. Barkin tilts his head to one side in a whisper to Kim's father, "Don't ever tell them but whenever a teacher couldn't fill their class, I made it my duty to make sure they stayed in the straight and narrow. Especially that Ron fellow, he was always a strange one."

Mr. Possible never takes his eyes off of Kim and Ron, smiling a little as he whispers back, "He is still a strange one but there is no finer man than him for my little Kimmy. He is loving, loyal, and most importantly, he loves her like no one else ever could."

"I hear that! Those two always had a special bond even when they started school." Mr. Barkin says, not even bothering to whisper this time and then takes a sip of his punch.

Bonnie walks up, having heard Mr. Barkin, "Oh puh-lease! It was so totally obvious that Ron was practically her boyfriend from the way they always hung out together. He even came to cheer her on when she showed up for cheer trial-outs." Her eyes narrowed, "Oh, how I hate that day."

Mr. Barkin looks over at the shorter Bonnie, "What are you complaining about? You got the best cheer squad in the state with her on your team and with him, you had one passionate mascot."

Bonnie's voice dropped a bit into a soft growl, "Don't remind me. I still can't believe that he ran around in that stu-pid costume of his but I really hated that fake slobber he would use." She shivers, "I can still feel it getting into places I'd rather not think about."

"You didn't seem to mind his replacement so much." Mr. Barkin laughs and then says to Bonnie.

"Well duh, they had style like their sister and were actually entertaining instead of running around, making a fool out of themselves and the sport we were supposed to be cheering on." Bonnie turns to Mr. Barkin, "Don't you agree that those Pep Pups were a _vast_ improvement?"

Without even realizing it, Bonnie had been overheard by Kim and Ron when the music ended.

"I don't know Bonnie, I like to think that Ron made his contributions as a mascot. Remember the time he saved all of us from Gil, not once but twice?" Kim says with a bit of amusement and with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Bonnie turns to see Kim and Ron, "Yeah, I remember and it was also his fault that the freako kept coming after us too! If he hadn't been on the squad, we would never had to deal with such a disgusting at all!."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that he held a grudge against me for something that was his idea to start with!" Ron whines at Bonnie, "Besides, I saved you all from turning into mutants like him. Isn't that a good thing?" He stops and then taps his chin as he looks at her, "Although, would anyone have been able to tell the difference with you Bonnie?"

Bonnie just growls, "Ooh! Grow up Stoppable!" and spins on her heel, stomping away towards Junior who was talking to Tara even as Kim, Barkin, and Mr. Possible all bust into laughter.

_(Meanwhile in the magical world)_

The castle's walls loomed over even the tall trees of the forest, a testament to the power of the castle's owner. It seemed bigger than Rose had remembered it to be but then, she guessed that at the altitude she had been at, everything seemed so much smaller.

Ms. Royanna looked at the castle with apprehension and with her witches sense, she could tell that the castle was protected by far more than more concrete walls. She knew that there were many enchantments and spell traps for all who would try to breach the walls but she also knew that the main entrance had been opened for them to come right up through. A certain trap if she ever saw one.

Rose looks at the open door, "If my mom was here, she would just grapple her way in instead of taking the obvious route. Fortunately for us, I have one since I was allowed to stop and get my old one from that tree."

Kamilla just rolls her eyes, "Do you really think that the most clichéd entrances would work on a castle like this?"

Rose glares at her, "Let's just find out." She grabs her grappler and tosses it high enough to snag on the first try, impressing the Vanish family.

Kamilla tries to shrug it off, "Lucky toss, that's all it was."

Rose smiles, pleased with herself, "If that's luck, then I'm taking it."

Ms. Royanna looks up and sees that where were enchantments for climbing, running, and flying but nothing against grappling that she could see. She had to be careful to use only the spells on herself as any spells towards the castle would set off every alarm and they would be screwed. "Let's try it. I don't see anything against it."

Kamilla couldn't believe her ears! "What? Mother! This is lunacy! We're all going to get caught!"

Ms. Royanna looks at her daughter, "Fine, if you want to try going through the front door. Be my guest."

Kamilla grumbles and mutters, "I should..." before moving to climb up after Rose.

The four of them climb up slowly, keeping as quiet as possible since they couldn't use any silence magic without setting off an alarm. Once the four of them are over, Rose begins to look around and gasps as she sees her friend standing there in plain sight of the drawbridge, as if expecting her to come waltzing in but she didn't understand why she was not walking out under her own power.

Ms. Royanna sees Rose's friend and stares hard, "This is not good, she is under dark magic's influence. It will be far more difficult to expel than the stuff that had been in the water.

Rose doesn't take her eyes off her friend, "What does that mean? That she can't be helped? And why is she just standing there like she is waiting for something to happen?"

"Oy, don't you get it? Your friend is expecting you to come through the easy opening that they left for you." Kamilla glares at Rose, "It is obviously a trap, so going down there would be stupid."

Rose whips her head to look at Kamilla, her hair whipping her face with her eyes glowing in her anger, "I don't care what you say, that is my best friend and I refuse to believe that good or evil, she would turn against me!"

Ms. Royanna sighs, "She may not have any choice. The dark magic will make her obey her master and it will feel as natural as breathing. Believe me, I know firsthand how powerful it can be. I have seen even good souls become corrupted."

Rose shakes as she clenches her hands into tight fists, "No! Not my friend! Not Julia!" She growls, "If someone is controlling her then I will face that person and defeat them, freeing her from their control!"

Ms. Royanna knew it would not be that easy but she kept silent for she had noticed that saying anything would only further enflame the fire that burned within her that was very much like her mother.

Unfortunately, Kamilla had not noticed it as she points at Rose, "Ha! I don't care if you are Rose Stoppable, daughter of Kim and Ron Stoppable. Even you alone, can not hope to defeat someone as powerful as the master of this castle is!" She glares as Rose grabs the hand and pushes the hand way.

"Leave her alone Kam!" Dean almost shouts at his older sister, "She is just very worried about her best friend. Would you be any different if it was yours down there instead of hers?"

Kamilla suddenly remembers her best friend and the feelings she had, which has a calming effect upon her before she softly answers, "No... I would not. Sorry Rose."

Rose had been raised by her parents to accept apologies, especially sincere ones and let whatever it was about go. She nods to her, "Apology accepted. Now let's find the evil lord of the castle and teach him not to mess with a Stoppable!"

Even as Rose starts walking even as Ms. Royanna worries about the fact that they felt they were ready to mess with the Stoppable family and she didn't see any guards or anyone else for that matter, another thing that worried Ms. Royanna as she wondered where all the people who served or guarded the castle were.

Dean reached out to Rose and took her hand comfortingly, which she paused in her walk to look at him and give him a warm smile before resuming the walk. He knew that what they faced would be a very tough battle, but he would do anything he could to safeguard her as a feeling deep inside him that he had to keep he safe.

Moving forward in and through the castle hallways, the four continue their journey in silence with Rose's eyes glowing the whole time.

Even as they made their way the castle, listening carefully for any sounds of a patrol or guard but it was quiet as a tomb, all of which only served to make things more unnerving for almost everyone but Rose who had grown up training to deal with sneaking through a bad guy's place.

Rose remembers her mother's words, "When sneaking through the hallway, always beware of traps, especially the ones you can't see." Suddenly, something makes her hair stand on end as she remembers what else her parents have said, "Sometimes you've just got to trust your instincts." And her instincts were screaming for her to stop as something felt bad around the corner.

They all stop as Rose squeezes Dean's hand and she whispers, "Something bad is near..." She stares forward, focusing all her senses to try and figure out what it was even as Ms. Royanna lifts an enchanted item to see forward from a small pouch and at the same time, they both gasp!

Dean whispers, "What? What is it?"

Rose turns her head to Ms. Royanna, "Jinx, you owe me a soda!" she says out of habit with her mother before turning to look at Dean with a more serious expression, "I think I know who's on the other side."

Ms. Royanna looks at her son and daughter, knowing exactly who was on the other side but she didn't want them to find out. "Rose and I will go this way, you two go and check to see if her friend is still in the courtyard waiting for Rose."

Kamilla whispers, "What? Mom! Do you really think it is a good idea to split up in this place?"

Ms. Royanna gave her daughter a withering look, "You will take Dean and go check on Julia, do not argue with me right now! I am not in the mood for it!"

Kamilla grabs Dean by the arm as she huffs, knowing that her mother was beyond talking to and feels the momentary tug as Dean lets go of Rose's hand.

"We'll be right back, but let us know if you need us and we'll come right back ok?" Dean loudly whispers to Rose and then looks at his mother to see if she got the message too. Upon seeing them both nod, he turns and walks with his sister instead of being pulled along with her. He glances back over his shoulder one last time and sees a most serious expression on Rose and his mother's face before they walk around a corner.

Once out of ear-shot, Ms. Royanna whispers, "The owner of the castle is just on the other side. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rose thinks about her friend and nods, "I do, no one picks on one of my friends and gets away with it!" She whispers with a bit of a growl.

Ms. Royanna notices her eyes and wonders what it means as she had never seen eyes quite so vibrant blue before.

Rose takes charge suddenly, moving around the corner and sees a large pair of doors. She pushes it open and sitting at the end of a long table is a cloaked figure with two candles burning on it. She storms in and shouts, "Are you the owner of this creepy castle?"

The figure's head raises up just enough for the candle light to reach the lips that had been smiling before to frown, "I thought your friend was going to deal with you. How did you get past her?"

Rose stops at the end of the long table with her hands slamming on the hard wood, "I'm Rose Stoppable! Do you really think I'd just waltz on in through an open door that is obviously a trap?"

The frown turns into a scowl, "I had thought you would be a spoiled, pampered little princess without any fight in you given the importance of who you are!"

Rose snarls, "I am no princess! That is my mother's nickname, not mine!" She does an impressive standing, forward flip from the floor in front of the table to on top of the table, which surprises both Ms. Royanna and the cloaked figure at the end of the table.

Rose runs towards the cloaked one even as Ms. Royanna shouts, "No Rose! Wait!" with an outreached hand but it was too late to stop her and she doubted that she could have stopped her anyway as Rose ran like the wind towards the cloaked figure who mutters a brief spell that hits Rose in the chest and sends her flying backwards through the air!

Ms. Royanna moves quickly cast a soft landing spell when she witnesses something incredible.

Rose does a flip in the air and catches the chandelier, quickly doing a rotation on it even as it swings and just as the swing reaches the peak. She flips forward and uses her legs to launch forward with a brief flash of light from her feet, causing the chandelier to swing with such force and speed that it slams into the ceiling and shatters! Even as it shatters upon the ceiling, Rose's leap had caught the evil one off-guard with the surprising move and slams hard enough to cause them both to knock over and break the high, thick back of the seat upon the cold, hard stone floor.

The both of them slide over the floor with Rose leaping off just as the cloaked one slides right into a stone pillar with a hard enough crunching sound that small cracks split up the side of the pillar at the impact point.

The cloaked figure groans as Rose storms up and grabs the cuff, lifting the person up until they are about even-faced with each other before she shouts, "Free my friend from whatever dark magic you have her under! NOW!" She shouts that last bit even louder than before with her whole body glowing with a tail visible.

Ms. Royanna runs as she casts a speed spell, making it so she dashes faster than normally possible but in her eyes it was still slower than the way Rose had dashed across the table as she shouts to Rose, "Rose! Stop! If you destroy them, then the spell will remain in effect permanently!"

The cloaked figure moves a hand up and pulls back the hood, revealing the face of an angry man with blood coming from the corner of his mouth, "Spare me the pity. Do it! I dare you to destroy me like you did Monkey Fist!"

Rose loosens her grip as she looks at him in confusion with her glow disappearing, "What? What are you talking about?"

He brings his feet under him, which had been dragging to stand a bit taller than Rose and pulls her hands free and shakes the cloak. "That's right, I know the truth. The three of you, your mother, your father, and you destroyed Monkey Fist all those years ago!" He then turns his head towards Ms. Royanna and softly says, "Hello there Roy..."

Ms. Royanna walks up to him and slaps him so soundly that it echoed off the stone walls, "No! Don't you dare call me by my name like that! You have no right to anything, and I won't let your dark insanity harm my children!"

Rose didn't understand what was going on but the mention of her children made her think of Dean and she got riled up once more, "Let go of Julia and return me back home now!"

"Now why would you do that? You destroyed my real love, Monkey Fist who only wanted you as her daughter!" He then spits out some blood from his mouth, "I will see that her dreams are realized when you join the side of evil as she desired and become the most powerful signal to cast the darkest of shadows over all of the both our worlds!"

Rose shakes her head, "You're nuts! I already have parents, why would I listen to you? Just who do you think you are?"

He growls in an animal-style, "I am Ambrose but my peers call me, D-N-Ambrose for my skills in the Dark Nether magic and I am going to become your new father!" He brings up his right hand in a dramatic flair with blackness flowing up from his fingers.

Rose growls, "I don't THINK so!" She throws a powerful punch that sends him flying through the air to land near a door when suddenly there is a loud sound that could be coming from the courtyard area!

D-N-Ambrose laughs, only to be interrupted by a cough before he smiles at Rose, "It sounds like your friend has found some new victims of her newfound power that I have given her."

Rose and Ms. Royanna's eyes both go wide as they realize what he meant at the same time and rush to a nearby window even as D-N-Ambrose slips out through an exit.

In the courtyard was Dean and Kamilla both fighting for their very lives with Julia winning. Julia was standing over them both with a large shadow fist forming over her right hand and Rose cries out, "Julia! No! Don't do it!"

Julia just turns to look up at the window and with cold, cruel eyes that show almost no recognition of her before she turns back and raises her shadow fist high into the air. Black lightning starting to form around the fist even as Kamilla, who is barely conscious sees her unconscious brother, Dean and groans in pain as she starts to cast a spell.

Ms. Royanna begins to cast a powerful spell even as Rose moves quickly, hopping out the window and sliding down the wall with her fingers digging into the concrete, not even thinking about how that was possible and not noticing that she was glowing brightly. Halfway down she springs from the wall, moving at such amazing speed that Ms. Royanna pauses in her spell casting in surprise and is stunned to see Rose slip past Julia and stop her arm with her own arm. Keeping the powerful shadow fist stuck in the air while D-N-Ambrose continues to make his way through the castle towards the courtyard, looking back over his shoulder in case Rose or Royanna had decided to give chase.

Rose looks up at her friend as she pushes the hand up higher from her position on the knees, "Julia! It is me! Rose! We are best friends! Please try to remember! Think of your family, they wouldn't want you to do this!"

Julia looks at Rose with dull eyes before they glow darkly, "I have no friends, no family, I answer only to the darkness and my Master."

A single tear falls down Rose's cheek as Julia moves another hand up from her side to extend towards Kamilla and Dean, a black claw-like hand with lightning extending out towards them. "I'm sorry Julia" She says as she quickly moves her hands and does a powerful mid-section blow that sends Julia flying backwards through the air but she extends both her shadow hands down into the ground in order stop her backwards motion and land on her feet.

Kamilla completes her spell and Dean disappears and she passes out moments before Ms. Royanna's spell takes hold of her and makes her vanish as well but not before D-N-Ambrose sees them both disappear from a doorway to the courtyard.

D-N-Ambrose shouts, "No! This isn't what I wanted! You have failed me sidekick!" He brings his hands up and blasts Julia, knocking her out before a very surprised Rose. Moving quickly, he approaches Julia with Rose getting in-between them.

"I won't let you destroy her!" Rose shouts at D-N-Ambrose.

D-N-Ambrose snorts, "I want _you_, I don't care about destroying your friend. I saw her actions and after what she did to those kids, I have decided to remove the power from her!"

Rose lowers her fists in confusion with her power fading to normal, "Wait, you're letting Julia go? She isn't going to become your eternal prisoner or henchwoman or whatever you call them in this world?"

D-N-Ambrose shakes his head, "I was merely using her to get you but now my plans are ruined! I have to take her power and leave to plan for another day, so now get out of my way or I will leave her as she is!"

"Let him by Rose, I believe him." Ms. Royanna says as she appears from behind, and walks up with a spell to hurt him in the ready should he do something else.

Rose steps to the side but keeping a very close eye on D-N-Ambrose as he mutters a dark spell and grips Julia with black smoke flowing from Julia's eyes and mouth and into D-N-Ambrose's body.

Rose moves to Julia's side as she calls out, "Julia! Are you ok? Please answer me!"

Julia brings a hand to her head and groans, "Oh, not so loud... I've got a major headache."

Rose laughs and picks up Julia by the neck, hugging her complaining friend who struggles to escape her grip even as D-N-Ambrose looks at Ms. Royanna with an apologetic look that she returns with a furious fire of her own.

D-N-Ambrose sighs and turns as he says, "Take care of the kids and tell Rose that I'll be back for her and next time I won't fail." He starts to fade into black smoke as Ms. Royanna fires her spell into it and smiles as she hears his yelp of pain that fades as the smoke does.

Suddenly the skies are filled with dragons and vampire flies through the still-open drawbridge. "What's going on here?" Moni shouts as she begins to look around, "I find Kamilla teleported to the infirmary from this location and what do I find? Practically nothing!"

Ms. Royanna walks up with worry in her eyes, "Is Kamilla all right?"

Moni sighs, "Yes, yes, she's all right and as we were flying here, I got a report that Dean showed up at the hospital. Both are expected to make full recoveries."

Rose helps up Julia with some of her hair falling into her face to cover it and she shouts, "How about a little help here?" With Julia groaning, "Not so loud! My head still hurts!"

Moni moves quickly, "Oh! Let me help you human." She picks up Julia with no problem into her arms, "She'll be all right Miss..." She trails off as she suddenly picks up the blood-scent of something she hadn't smelled in many years.

Rose brushes her hair out of her eyes, "Hi, I'm Rose. Rose..." She is cut off as Moni shrieks, "Rose Stoppable!" She turns to Ms. Royanna, "Just what is the Halloween is she doing here?"

Ms. Royanna walks calmly up, "She came to rescue the one that you now hold in your hands, so I'd be a bit more careful if I were you. She's every bit as powerful, if not more as her parents."

If it was possible for a vampire to pale, Moni did it. She looks at Rose and then at Julia before looking back at Rose, "You shouldn't be here!"

Rose frowns in annoyance, "_**Why**_ does everyone keep saying that?"

"That isn't important, what is important is that the bridge between our worlds is almost over. We have to return you to your world immediately or you'll be stuck here for a year." Ms. Royanna says to Rose.

Nodding to her, Rose says, "Believe me, I want to go back home and forget that tonight ever existed!"

Moni looks down at Julia and doesn't see any injuries on her, "I think she's going to be ok but Royanna is right. You need to go back right away!" She turns to Royanna, "Can you help with that?"

Royanna nods, "Yes, I had already prepared a portal return spell and with D-N-Ambrose gone from the castle. The dark magic that protected it and prevented the spell from working is now able to work."

Moni growls, "That dark wizard Ambrose... he just went to the top of my hunt list!" She turns to look at Rose, "But first things first." She stares at Rose until she falls asleep on her feet even as Ms. Royanna pulls out a pearl from her bag and says one word, "Return" to activate the spell already on it. The pearl changes into a large colorful bubble and floats in the air even as Moni finishes telling something to Rose and putting Julia into her arms. The bubble floats up into the air and vanishes even as a dragon flies by it and seems to almost wreck itself by flying into another dragon and then again as it nearly crashes into the castle.

Moni turns to Ms. Royanna, "Ok Royanna, you better have a good explanation for all this. Just exactly what happened here? How long was she here?"

Even as Ms. Royanna opens her mouth to answer, a large dragon that transforms into a human quickly says, "Was that Rose Stoppable I just saw in the bubble?"

Moni nods to him, "That's exactly who it was Waidell, and she has more of her parents in her than she realizes." She turns to Ms. Royanna, "Now you were about to explain, in detail, just exactly what happened here that brought her to our world."

After a sigh, she begins to do exactly that even as Rose and Julia reappear and wake up in their world.

"Oh... I feel like I've been hit by a sledgehammer." Complains Julia as she shakes her head and Rose shakes her head as well, "So do I, what happened to us?"

Suddenly they both became aware of the bright light as Rose dimly remembers seeing a bright light before whatever happened to them both. "The light! We were both checking out the light, I think!" They both get to their feet and walk over to the window where they see Rose's parents having a party.

Rose gasps, "Aw man! My parents are here! We have got to go back home before my parents or the party guests catch us!"

Julia pats her friend on the shoulder, "At least we did what we said we were going to do. We came out to this ratty old building and got inside it."

Rose nods with a sigh, "Yeah, I just wish I'd gotten a chance to explore it more."

Julia smiles, "There's always next year. C'mon, let's go."

Together they walk out the front door, but just as she leaves, her eyes darken completely in a glass-black state under a flash of black lightning and then return back to normal just as quickly.

**Epilogue:**

Kim and Ron both return back home, never having known of their daughter and her best friend's adventure and the gateway to Halloween was sealed for another year.

Kim kisses her daughter on the head, "How was your evening? Did you have a fun Halloween? Make any good memories?"

"I..." A look of confusion crosses over her face, "Yeah... I think I did. I remember a cute boy."

"A boy huh? Bring him by sometime and we'll play some videogames together." Ron says as he gives Kim a quick kiss on the lips, making Rose groan at her parent's affectionate nature towards each other.

"Mom! Dad! Can't you two control each other for a moment when I'm trying to talk about something?"

Kim and Ron look at each other, then hmmm as they look away in for another few moments before turning back to her in stereo and saying loudly, "Nope!" before they burst out laughing and wrapping their arms around each other with Kim saying loudly, "I love you Ron" and Ron saying back just as loudly, "And I love you Kim!" The two of them kiss each other until Rose growls, "Parents! Ugh!" and storms out of the room.

Meanwhile in the Halloween world, a very sad Dean sighs to his mother, "Do you think she'll think about me back in her world?"

His mother didn't want to explain that Moni had used her hypnotic vampire powers to order Rose to forget everything that she'd seen and experienced until confronted by things from the Halloween world once more. "Yes dear, she cared so much about you that I think she will think about you just as you will of her."

Dean smiles, "Thanks mom"

"Anytime sweetie" Ms. Royanna says as she rubs his head with her hand.

Kamilla saw the entire exchange and grumbles before walking off as she whispers to herself, "I wish dad was still around to make sense of things."

Looking out a window with his mother standing behind him, "She was the most amazing girl I've ever met. I wonder how she feels about me?"

His mother just lets out a sigh and walks off to the kitchen to do some dishes.

Even as Ms. Royanna begins to do the dishes, Julia in the other world is laying on top of her bed with it perfectly made under her and arms crossed under her head as she gazes up at the ceiling before she suddenly gets up and looks at a bird that had landed on her windows still and makes an annoying call that makes her shout, "Quiet! I'm trying to think!" Her eyes go dark and black lightning flows from her finger that is pointing at the bird and completely vaporizes it nothing but a puff of black smoke and small singe spots where its feet had been.

Julia's eyes return to normal and widen in shock before a smile grows on her face, "Cool! I have a superpower!"

* * *

**AN:** What did you think about this chapter? I am sorry I took so long to finish it but real life intruded and then I found it hard to focus with schoolwork and finals. What do you think about what happened with Kim, Ron and Bonnie at the beginning? What did you think of the surprise character, D-N-Ambrose? Any guesses as to what he was going to do with Rose? What do you think about Julia? D-N-Ambrose *did* take the black smoke power that he'd given her back so any thoughts as to where this other black power came from? Or what it might mean for the NEXT Halloween story?

As usual all thoughts, reviews, ideas for a story you'd like to see me work on or continue, crossover ideas (such as KP and Level Up), Christmas ideas, and more are always welcome.


End file.
